poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Finn and Jake's Adventures
Join Finn and Jake as they travel to other worlds and becoming true heroes outside the Land of Ooo. Along the way they met another hero named Jacob NightFury, who now is Finn and Jake's leader of a team they form as Team Adventure. This is a list of Finn and Jake's Adventures movies. All of the movies are and will be created by NightFury293 on YouTube. but amir fight freedom he from planet amir. Finn and Jake are from Adventure Time, a series aired on Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon. Members of Team Adventure *Jacob NightFury (leader; founder) *Finn the Human (founder) *Jake the Dog (founder) *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Sam and Max, Freelance Police *Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico *Mordecai and Rigby *Buck (Ice Age 3) *Kiva (Minnie Mouse) *Dagget and Norbert *Coco (Crash Bandicoot series Negative Team Adventure members (Grizzle's squadron) (Season 1 villians) *Grizzle *Ranamon *Scratch *Grounder *Pete Eggman Squadron members (Season 2 villians) *Dr. Eggman *Ranamon *Scratch *Grounder *Pete *Orbot *Cubot Currently Available on Youtube *Finn and Jake meet Sharkboy and Lavagirl *Finn and Jake's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the Movie *Jacob, Finn, and Jake meet the Spy Kids *Jacob, Finn, and Jake visit Monsters Inc *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Toy Story *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Bionicle Mask of Light *Jacob, Finn, and Jake meet Lilo and Stitch Currently Available on *Jacob, Finn, and Jake get Flushed Away (not finished) (watch this before Jacob, Finn, and Jake meet the Spy Kids) Upcoming Season 1 (Grizzle saga) Films *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Ice Age 2 The Meltdown *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Ice Age 3 Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Stitch the Movie *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Star Fox 64 *Jacob Finn and Jake Adventures of Star Fox Adventures *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Star Fox Assault *Jacob Finn and Jake adventures of leroy and stitch Upcoming Season 2 (Dr. Eggman saga) Films *Jacob Finn and Jake meet shrek *Jacob Finn and Jake meet shrek 2 *Jacob Finn and Jake meet shrek the third *Jacob Finn and Jake meet shrek forever after * Jacob Finn and Jake adventures of Trensure planet *Jacob, Finn, and Jake meet Ratchet and Clank *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank 2: Going Commando *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction *Jacob's Adventures of Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time *Jacob, Finn, and Jake meet Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Jak 2 *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Jak 3 *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier *Jacob, Finn, and Jake meet Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Sly 2: Band of Thieves *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Sly 4: Thieves in Time *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Playstation Move Heroes *Jacob, Finn, and Jake meet Mulan *Jacob, Finn, and Jake meet the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turles 2: The Secret of the Ooze *Jacob, Finn, and Jake's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turles 3 *Jacob, Finn, and Jake meet The Cat In The Hat (2003 film)